A Vacation to Remember
by truebloodloverforever
Summary: Elena needs to get away and there's only one person she wants to escape with. Damon.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'v never done any writing so my writing might not be that great. I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Please tell me what you think about it and tell me how I can make the next chapter better.**_

**A Vacation to Remember **

"Stefan I cant do this anymore!" Elena cried as she packed her bags ready to get out of town.

"Why Elena? What's changed!" Stefan demanded an answer. He didn't understand her sudden change of heart.

"I need excitement! I..i need to get away for awhile." Elena had to get away from this boring town. She needed to get away from Stefan.

"where are you going to go?" Stefan knew he couldn't change Elena's mind. She was to stubborn and it would only make things worse if he argued with her.

"im not sure. I just know that I need to get away. I need to think some things through. Im sorry Stefan but, I need to get away from you." As soon as that last sentence left her lips she finally realized why she needed to leave, her feelings for Stefan had changed.

"So what about us?" Stefan felt his cold heart breaking.

"Stefan," Elena walked up to him laying a soft warm hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes "I love you Stefan. I always will but, we need some time apart. I think we should take a break."

"I don't do breaks." it took all he had to stay strong. Elena's hand dropped back down to her side.

"Then I guess we're done." Elena's voice cracked as she said those words. A single tear falling and running down her cheek. Stefan reached out, wiping the tear away.

"Please Elena. Don't cry"

Elena sucked it up and put on her strong face. "Goodbye Stefan." At that she turned away. She turned back and Stefan was gone leaving her window open. She ran to close the window, slowly falling to the floor. She had never felt so empty inside. Elena grabbed her phone calling a number she was way to familiar with.

"Hello?"the voice on the other line said.

"Damon, I need you."

_**I know that this chapter is kinda short. I just wanted to see how ya'll thought about it before I continued to write. So tell me what ya think. Be completely honest. Thanks =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank ya'll for reading my story. I hope I don't disappoint.**_

Chapter Two

"Elena." Damon said urgently, automatically thinking the worst. "What's wrong? What's happened?" Damon grabbed his sleek leather jacket searching for his car keys. "Where are my damn keys?" He muttered waiting for Elena's response. Moments passed with nothing but silence on the other end of the line."Elena?"

"S-sorry. " Elena sniffled. She couldn't believe what just happened. What she just did. She needed someone to comfort her. She needed Damon but could she tell him that?

"Elena I'm coming over." Damon said slamming his phone shut before Elena could say anything. She hung up her phone and turned around as she felt a breeze. Standing in front of her was Damon with his gorgeous pale face and his perfectly chiseled cheek bones. Damon's eyes as black as night looked into hers.

"Damon." His name almost came out in a whisper. Damon didn't know what to do. He wanted to run up and hold her softly in his arms but she belonged to Stefan.

"Elena, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Elena was a mess. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Stefan and I are done." Elena knew that Damon wasn't going to be heartbroken from the news of the break up. He would probably be ecstatic.

"I'm sorry Elena." Damon could really care less. He wanted Elena, ever sense they first met. He gently took her hand, first looking at her to make sure it was ok before he continued. She didn't pull her hand back so he figured it was ok. Damon took her hand and caressed it softly. He pulled her over to her bed and set her down, sitting beside her.

"Damon I don't know what you have in mind but I'm not ready for anything." She had a feeling that Damon might take advantage of her in this delicate state.

"Don't worry my darling, I'm just being a friend." Of course Damon could force himself on her and try and make her do things she didn't want to but that wouldn't help anything in the end.

"Damon I just want to get away for a while. I need to be as far away from Stefan Salvatore as I can." Elena got up and went to her closet pulling out a suitcase. She walked to her drawers, starting to pack enough clothes for maybe a month.

"What are you doing?" Damon got off of the bed walking over beside Elena, making her look at him.

"I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going to go or how I'm going to get there but, I'm leaving one way or another." She looked into Damon's eyes.

"Fine. That's probably a good idea. I'll let you pack." Damon turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elena couldn't let him leave yet. She wanted him to get away with her.

"Yess?" Damon turned his head in her direction.

"Please...don't go."

"Why should I stay? You're leaving right?" Damon knew that she wanted him to say and he knew that she wanted him to go with her. He wanted her to ask though.

"Yes I am and I..."

"And you what?" come on Elena, ask me.

"I want you to go with me." Elena watched for Damon's reaction. Which of course was victory. "To protect me, of course." She couldn't have him getting any ideas.

"Of course." Damon said slyly.

"I'm serious Damon, protection only," She tried her best to sound serious.

"I know I know." Damon opened her window.

"Wait you're still leaving?"

"Well if I'm going to go away for, who knows how long, I need clothes and stuff."

"Oh yea. Well I want to leave before morning. Is that ok?" Elena wanted to get away before morning so she wouldn't have to say goodbye,

"That's perfect. I'll be back as soon as I can." Damon smiled the sweetest smile he could. Then he disappeared out of her window.

When Damon arrived at the boardinghouse he saw his sorry, pathetic, useless brother.

"Well baby brother you don't have to worry about me destroying the town." Damon had to piss his brother off one more time before he left. He made himself a drink sitting down across from Stefan.

"What have you just had some life changing experience?"

"No but I am leaving town."

"Oh really? Why?"Stefan knew he hadn't finally gotten his brother to do something he wanted him to do.

"I'm going on a little vacation with the beautiful Elena." Damon smiled at Stefan, waiting for him to go off.

"Fuck you Damon." Stefan was pissed. He stormed off to his room like a two year old.

"Ahh Stefan." Damon smiled standing to head to his room and pack ", you never change." Damon loved fucking with Stefan. He was always so easy to piss off, so predictable. Damon went up to his room packing all of the stuff he needed. He was eager to get back to his future Princess of Darkness. He knew that this trip together would make Elena finally see that he was the brother she should have picked in the first place. He was the better of the two and he was the one that could make her happy. He just had to convince her of that.

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Got a little busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all the review and adds. I appreciate it. =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for everything the reviews, adds, and all that. Sorry it's been soooo long. Life made me have to put the story on hold. I'll try to update sooner =)**_

Chapter Three

As soon as Damon was packed, he loaded up his red corvette. He looked up at his brother's bedroom window. As Damon suspected Stefan was staring down at him. _Ahh baby brother, you've always known I was the better brother for Elena. You knew that she would never truly be happy with you and your boring life. If only you acted more like me._ Damon smiled to himself. He hopped into his car drive as fast as he could to Elena's.

_Come on Damon...it's almost four!_ Elena looked at the clock almost every 2 minutes. She didn't know what was taking Damon so long but she was ready to go. She decided that she would wait outside on the porch for him so she grabbed one of her bags and tried to climb out of her window with one hand. Damon pulled up as soon as she started to climb down. With his help she got all of her bags and herself down and into the car, safely.

"I thought you would never get back." Elena did a mental checklist then climbed into Damon's passenger seat.

"Sorry, I had to make a quick stop. I was hungry." Damon smiled as he started the car and pulled away from the house.

"So where are we going, my darling?"

"I'm not your darling Damon so don't call me that." Elena hoped she was making the right person to run away with. Yes she liked Damon but she didn't like him like that. Did she?_ Yea he has gorgeous hair, and eyes, and that...beautiful smil- ok Elena focus. We are trying to get away from dating and drama. We don't want more._

"I'm sorry Elena. Please forgive me."

"Yea whatever. I'm not sure where I wanna go." Elena had no plan, no ideas, all she could think was get away from Mystic Falls, get away from Stefan.

The car ride was quiet for the next hour. No one said a word until Damon decided to say something.

"Baby girl you're going to be fine." Damon saw a tear fall out of the corner of Elena's eye, it broke his heart.

"I know I will be. It was for the best right?" Elena was doubting herself. This always happened.

"Of course it was for the best. You deserve better. You deserve someone like me." Damon smiled over at Elena hoping for at least a little twitch of her lips.

"Oh come on Elena. No snappy remarks? No, never going to happen Damon's? I do believe you're getting a little tired."

Elena looked over at him, "You know I hate you Damon." She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes I know Elena. You hate me from the bottom of your heart. If only I had a penny for all the times I've heard that come out of a woman's mouth." He let out a laugh and he caught a slight chuckle come out of Elena.

For another 30 minutes nothing was said. It was almost 6 am and Damon was beginning to get tired and he knew that Elena had to be exhausted. So he got off the interstate at the next exit and found the nearest motel. When the car came to a stop Elena was fast asleep…

"_STEFAN!STEFAN STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Stefan was on top of Damon, punching him over and over._

"_You bastard!" Stefan spat at Damon._

"_Ah little brother, I'm guessing you don't like me and MY beautiful Elena being together!" Damon pushed Stefan off of him, pinning him to the floor by his neck. "You had NO right coming in here and trying to do whatever it was you were hoping to accomplish." Damon stood up and walked over to Elena putting his arm around her shoulder. "She doesn't want you anymore. She has me now." He kissed her lightly on her head, "Now get out!" Damon screamed at Stefan._

"_You might think that she wants you Damon, that she loves you but your wrong! She loves me! She always has and always will! You'll see." Stefan got up off the floor and slammed the door shut as he left. Elena set down right where she was standing._

"_My love? What's wrong?" Damon kneeled in front of her._

_Elena looked up at him. She looked deep into his eyes and she kissed his lips softly._

Damon left Elena asleep on the motel bed and set out to find him some dinner. He was thirsty and he knew that being in a room with Elena being as thirsty as he was wasn't a good idea._ I'm sure I can find someone out here on the streets this early in the morning._ Damon looked at his watch and it was almost 7. He was tired. He was hungry and he was running out of patience. He wanted to find someone, drain them dry, and go back to Elena. He passed a gas station with a man working behind the counter. The man had a cup of coffee in his hand and it was obvious that he was sleep deprived and hung-over. _ The perfect target. Maybe not the prettiest one but…the easiest._ Damon walked into the gas station with a smile on his face. He walked up to the counter and looked deep into the man's eyes. "My car's not working. It's just down the road, come have a look at it?" The man's face was blank, Damon had him. He would do anything Damon asked. The man walked out from behind the counter and followed Damon as he was led outside. They walked into the woods and Damon turned to the man, he didn't want to waste time. He lunged at the man's throat, fangs bared. Damon's fangs pierced the man's skin as the blood began to run down his throat. Damon threw his head back in ecstasy. He indulged in the man until the man's body went limp in his arms. Damon could still hear a faint heartbeat as he laid the man up against a tree. He felt strong, like he could do anything he wanted and that he could get anything he wanted. He wiped the blood from his mouth and took a deep breath. His thirst for blood was nearly gone. He thought he could tolerate being in the same room with Elena without wanting to rip out her throat. So he started his journey back to the motel.

When Damon got back to the room it was about 7:30 and he was tired. Elena was still fast asleep and she looked like she was at ease for the moment. He took off his shoes first and then tried to decide if Elena would be uncomfortable to wake up to him in just his boxers. He decided he really didn't care at the moment. So he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. _I think I'll leave her be. I don't want her to wake up in the morning and be pissed at me because I have my arm around her._ Damon decided to leave plenty of space between the two of them. In less than 10 minutes both Damon and Elena were fast asleep. Damon wasn't the one who moved closer to Elena that morning, it was the other way around.

_**Please do tell me what you think. I'm a little rusty but I'm hoping that my writing skills will get better. I don't think that this is the bestest chapter but tell me what you think and anything I can improve =) thanks for reading!**_


End file.
